


That Green Gentleman

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Gen, Neutral Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Things have changed for me - and that's okay.)  Yuji and Takeshi speak in Makai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Green Gentleman

The dead that do not come to Heaven often wander Makai as spirits. Takeshi would spit on the chance at Heaven, so he's not surprised to enter a darker place. It's not so bad, really: nobody appears to be taking notice of him, there's no fire and brimstone, and it actually has a bar.

What does surprise him is that he knows the patron closest to the door.

He should say a lot of things to Yuji. Things about how God has abandoned him for his failure. What he actually says is, "You don't drink."

"I was a fool," Yuji mutters into his beer. "I think I can make an exception."

It's very, very tempting to gloat, but Takeshi holds back on that for the moment in favor of something more honest. "Yeah, well... you're not the only one who's a dumbshit."

Yuji can't meet his eyes as Takeshi slides into the seat next to him. "I should never have listened to God's commands. I still believe in a world where people are happy, but eliminating dissent wasn't how I wanted to make that world."

"I know that you have to be strong to survive. Anything else is just being a moron. But... _maybe_ there are some things that it's okay to be weak for." Takeshi smiles a little. He wishes he had his mask on: having it off makes him feel too vulnerable. "Like your friends."

"...Takeshi?" Yuji asks, looking his way at last. "Do you think Kazuya will be all right?"

"He won against us, didn't he? He'll beat both Michael and Asura and build the world that he wants. A world that doesn't follow the orders of God but doesn't fit with the plans of demons. He'll do fine," Takeshi answers, with confidence.

"That isn't exactly what I meant." Yuji finishes his drink. "He did just kill everyone in his path... including two of his friends. I'm worried he won't deal with it well."

"...you're stupidly noble, worrying about the mental health of the guy who killed you."

"And you aren't?" Yuji asks, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Feh." Takeshi is quiet for a moment. "There's not much we can do about it now."

"Yeah. If he comes here I'm going to punch him in the face." At Takeshi's raised eyebrow, Yuji shakes his head. "He killed us. I'm not _that_ stupidly noble."

Takeshi fluffs Yuji's hair, drawing out a scowl as it usually does as Yuji bats away his hand. "So where's your girlfriend at?"

"I haven't seen her yet. She should be around here somewhere, if she isn't in Heaven..." Yuji frowns. "I really have no way of knowing."

"Guess you'll have to look yourself." A thought comes to Takeshi and he blurts it out instead of reflecting further on it. "Want me to come with you? I mean, the demon world could be dangerous for a Messiah. You might need my protection."

There's something odd in Yuji's eyes as he looks at him. "...Yeah, I might. You're pretty strong."

Takeshi puffs himself up. "Of course I am. I'm almost the strongest there is."

"Almost," Yuji echoes. "In that case, I'd be happy to travel with you. -It'll be just like old times."


End file.
